Ziall Oneshot
by BlakerGirl416
Summary: i was disappointed by the lack of zayn/niall stories, so i made my own lol...hot and romantic at the same time, so please read and enjoy


Just another boring Saturday night. The boys were gathered in a room downstairs in Zayn's house watching nothing in particular on TV and listening to some music.

"I'm so bored," Niall said.

"And what would you like us to do about that," Louis asked.

Niall shrugged, "Just figured I'd mention it."

"I think we're all miserably bored right now," Zayn said.

"I wish a bunch of girls would just show up. That's what we need right now," Harry joked.

"Definitely," Liam agreed and they all chuckled.

"That too. I've been, like, feeling just really lonely lately. Being single gets boring after a while too," Niall said.

"I know what you mean," Zayn said, "It's just nice to have someone to go to every now and then when all else fails."

"I've done that before. Had nothing better to do, so just called up the girl I was dating and went to hook up for a bit," Louis interjected. Once again, they all had a good laugh about that. "Niall, why don't you just take one of the guys to another room and have fun."

He was obviously being sarcastic, but Niall still rolled his eyes and let out a small nervous laugh. It wasn't exactly easy keeping his secret with comments like that being made.

After of few minutes of silence, though, Niall gave up.

"Oh forget it...Zayn?"

"Yes Niall?"

"Would you like to go make out?"  
"What," Louis shouted.

"Are you serious," Zayn asked. Niall shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Why not."

"Are you two serious right now," Liam said, clearly confused as to what the hell just happened.

Zayn stood up off the couch and held out a hand to Niall, who was sitting on the floor. Niall gladly took Zayn's hand in his and was helped up. Liam, Harry, and Louis just gave them a confused look as Zayn led Niall out of the room.

Just around the corner Zayn slowly pushed Niall up against the wall and planted a slow, sultry kiss on his lips. Niall hadn't actually expected him to go right to it, but he gladly kissed back. Zayn gave him a few small pecks before pulling back slightly to catch his breath.

It was just about driving Niall crazy feeling Zayn's hot breath grazing his lips. He was so close, and he wanted more.

Niall kissed Zayn once more, mouth opened slightly asking for entrance. Zayn obliged and allowed Niall to slide his tongue in ever so slowly, making sure not to miss a single area of Zayn's mouth on the way.

Niall could feel a hand moving down his side and towards the zipper on his pants. He certainly wasn't expecting this, but he didn't fight it either. He allowed himself to arch his back slightly when he felt Zayn begin to stroke him through his boxers. He let out a sharp breath and was gritting his teeth. This isn't a position he ever imagined Zayn and himself in, but he liked it.

Forheads together, their breathing rapidly picked up the pace. Zayn used his other othe hand to grasp the back of Niall's head and pull him in for the deepest kiss thus far.

Niall pushed slightly on Zayn's chestand switched their spots so that Zayn was now against the wall. Niall looked longingly into Zayn's eyes as he slowly kneeled down onto his knees in front of him.

He quickly undid Zayn's zipper and removed the clothing that was blocking him from what he wanted.

Niall looked up to Zayn once more. He was undoubtedly scared.

"You don't have to if you really don't want to," Zayn said in a comforting voice.

Niall shook his head, "I'll be ok."

He started off easily, drawing a line with his tongue the entire length of Zayn's erection. Zayn gasped slightly when he felt Niall start to take it in his mouth. Niall paced himself, but within a few minutes was able to take all of Zayn in.

Zayn strung his fingers through Niall's blonde hair as Niall began to bob his head faster. His eyes were rolling back slightly and he was trying not to let himself get too loud. They were still in the hallway with the guys just around the corner after all.

Niall couldn't take it anymore. He just had to have him. He wanted it all. Hell, he _needed_ it. He pulled back and looked up again into Zayn's lust-filled eyes. "Zayn..."

Zayn caught his breath, "...Yeah?..."

"Can we go...all the way? Please..."

"You sure?"

Niall nervously shook his head yes, "Yeah, i trust you...do you trust me?"

Zayn nodded. He pulled Niall up and pushed him against the wall again.

The two engaged in one long, passionate kiss before Zayn pulled back. Niall looked at him, scared and confused.

"Niall...this isn't just about being bored is it?"

Niall hesitated, but answered with a sheepish "No."

"It's gonna be ok," Zayn whispered into Niall's ear. He nibbled at his necked before making his way back to Niall's lips.

Zayn pulled Niall's pants and boxers down. He slowly slid a finger inside of him. This made Niall arch back again. Zayn covered Niall's whimper with another kiss.

"Ssh, it's ok. I don't need the others to hear you," he whispered.

"I'm sorry. I really couldn't help it."

"It's ok. Just try to stay calm. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Zayn added another finger and took a few more minutes to get Niall ready for what was to come. Zayn continued to cover Niall's whimpers and moans with his kisses.

Zayn remove his fingers an gave Niall a few seconds to adjust. He lifted Niall's legs slightly, pushing him hard into the wall. Niall made an attempt to wrap his legs around Zayn, but was too weak with lust at this point to do anything. Zayn could tell, and held him up instead.

Niall's head and eyes rolled back when he felt Zayn push slowly, cautiously, into him. His mouth dropped open. He scraped the wall with his nails.

"Tell me when you're ready," Zayn whispered to him.

Niall took a minute to get used to the feeling. "Ok," he whispered back.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Niall let out a fe sharp hissing noises when Zayn started to work his way in and out of him. He quickly got used to the rhythym though.

Zayn was giving it to him harder and faster with each passing minute. It eventually became too much for Niall, who could no longer keep himself quiet.

"Fuck," he screeched, throwing his arms around Zayn's shoulders, clawing into his back.

"Niall, shut up, please."

"Sorry..."

"It's ok. Come on, let's do this right."

Zayn carried him to his bedroom right next to them. He eased Niall down on the bed, holding the back of his head and kissing him all the while.

Zayn picked up where he left off and quickly found his rhythym again.

He found a pattern. Taking from Niall's physical reactions, he was figuring out just how to bring him right to his breaking point, and then easing him back down again.

Niall was begging at this point for Zayn to allow him to release. He knew that Zayn wasn't going to allow for this anytime soon though. He'd have to take it upon himself.

Niall pulled Zayn closer and said forcefully to him, "Let me up. I wanna ride you."

Zayn followed orders and pulled Zayn up into a sitting position so that they were facing each other. Niall kissed Zayn before pushing him down onto his back. He grinded hard onto him.

Niall, still trying to be quiet, knew that they were both getting close. He lost control when he felt Zayn release inside of him.

Niall screamed out Zayn's name, grabbing furiously onto his shoulders as he simultaneously hit his own orgasm.

Niall laid down beside him, mind still kind of cloudy, trying to catch his breath.

"Holy shit Zayn. I feel like I'm about to pass out right now," Niall chuckled.

Zayn giggled back, "Sorry. I'll have to go easy on you next time."

"Next time?"

"Well, I hope that wouldn't have been the last. Niall..."

"Yeah?"

Zayn couldn't bring himself to respond right away.

"Zayn please, for both our sakes...just say it."

Zayn sighed, "Honestly...you know I've been with plenty of girls before. But, I don't know. That was...well, whenever I'm with you really, there's just something different. It's a connection that I've never really felt with anyone. You know?"

"Yeah...Zayn, what are you saying?"

"I want you, not just whenever we're both 'bored'. But, all the time. I wanna wake up each morning and just know that I have someone, and that I belong to somebody...I want that somebody to be you."

Niall just stared into his eyes. Zayn knew by the look he was getting what the answer was. Niall leaned forward and kissed Zayn. He curled up to him so that his head was nestled under Zayn's chin. Zayn put an arm around him and they both knew that it definitely wasnt the last of them.


End file.
